Devils Tears
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: An Eva and Devil May Cry crossover. The 12th angel accidentally sends Shinji to Hell. Dante son of Sparta must find a way to get him out. Summery sucks i know.
1. Mission 1

**Disclaimer – like I really need it, I don't own anything anyway. None of this is mine.**

**A/n had this in my head for a while, thought it would be fun. It's a Devil May Cry crossover with a few characters from other things as well. But they may be OOC as I don't really have much experience with them and very little with the DMC characters**

**Devils Tears**

Chapter 1

His time in Hell

Shinji Ikari's eyes slid open.

He was met with a sight he hadn't really been wanted. A crimson marble ceiling held up by classic Greek style pillars. The room was sparsely furnished with the biggest thing being the oversized bed he now lay in.

He had hoped once again all of this was a bad dream.

Compared to where he had first appeared in this place though, this was probably the best he could hope for. This would be his eternity he supposed, his punishment for fighting against the messengers. Those memories would never leave him, he had nightmares every night.

This was Hell after all.

Outside this place was nothing but a barren fiery wasteland of flame and torment. The 12th angel had dropped him here a month ago, or was it a year; it could have been a week he couldn't tell. The only thing brightening his now bleak existence was them; they were the only bright spot he figured he would ever see again.

Morgan and Lilith.

The two demons/succubus who had taken him in at Lilith's insistence. He had actually confused her for Rei at first; he was such a wreck then. They had explained everything to him, where he was and why. The two had explained everything including the relation between Lilith, Rei, and Shinji's mother Yui. They said the only reason he wasn't actually being tortured was because he wasn't suppose to be here at all. He was supposed to have remained to fight. There must have been some kind of mix up or maybe Nerv had tried something to destroy the angel that sent him here.

The prince of darkness himself had ordered one of his generals, Mephisto, to pass word to the two that the boy was to come to no harm. The last thing he needed was the lord knocking on his door again.

Morgan had an extensive library in this place. Her own pocket world you could say. Separate from hell, but still part of it. Shinji read of many things to pass the time till the girls would return. Things from the full history of existence to the legends of the Dark Knight Sparda, the first and only demon to find virtue, the only one to "turn from the dark side" as it were.

Over the time he had been here Morgan and Lilith had gone from slightly curious and protective to outright affectionate. He had to chuckle a bit. Affectionate, hell he usually woke up between them. Either way he turned in the mornings, or what he thought was morning, he was faced with a pair of bare breasts. Morgan's put Misato to shame while Lilith's were smaller, but still shapely. Waking up some times with his face pressed into one or the other pair didn't help much.

He had noticed he had been changing during his time here as well. With the gentle prodding of the two he had been becoming bolder. Waking up with one's head between either Morgan, or Lilith's breasts does tend to help one grow a spine and temper down somewhat.

He had also been growing stronger, taller as well though he couldn't figure out why. At this point the was almost as tall as an average 17 year old. Had there been a mirror he would have also noticed streaks of white in his normally brown hair. He thought Morgan and Lilith knew, but they weren't talking.

But secretly both were concerned, they wondered if hell were actually tainting him. They had to do something. At this rate it was only a matter of time until one of the demons got a hold of Shinji or he was completely tainted. They had both grown fond of the boy. A thought had occurred to Lilith, it was a long shot, but it had a chance to work. She and Morgan could travel freely between Hell and Earth so this had a shot. They couldn't take Shinji back but they COULD bring someone here who could. Plus if it did work and Shinji went home, they could always go to him. All she could hope was that Sparda's sons would listen to her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato Katsuragi stood with Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Soryu in front of a simple granite grave marker.

Ritsuko's plan to retrieve unit 01 had worked…mostly. What they got back from the 12th angel was simply parts and pieces. The torso was more-a-less intact which prompted the commander to order Unit 01 rebuilt.

However, due to the heavy and nearly total damage the Eva taken, the commander had striped Ritsuko of any authority she had during combat operations, she could advise now, that was all.

The Eva's limbs had returned, separated from the body and the Eva's back had been shredded, the entry plug apparently lost forever or destroyed outright. Nerv command had immediately declared Shinji KIA and forgotten him as if he never existed, then started the search for the 4th child.

The Japanese government and the UN however, had not forgotten Shinji. The Japanese Government had declared Shinji a national hero. They had declared an official day of morning the day of his funeral and had paid for all of the expenses including the marker. And then forbid Nerv from recruiting anymore children from their borders.

The UN had openly criticized Nerv for not even bothering to bury their dead and had even held an open vote to disband the entire Nerv Command staff, the measure was only defeated by one vote but the UN did send inspectors to Nerv to go though everything in all of the facilities. If they were denied access to anything, the Disbandment Measure would be enforced by UN executive order.

They were also to have a UN staff on hand at all times, if things got to a certain point, they had authority to take command of Nerv and execute anyone who resisted. She could only wonder what they would find.

Most countries in the UN had also banned Nerv from recruiting any more Children from within their borders as well, more-a-less eliminating Nerv's ability to recruit any useable candidates. The UN decided it would pick the next child and all subsequent children, as the methods Nerv had used to recruit Shinji were at best dishonest and at worst criminal.

Misato laid the small wreath in her hands at the base of the marker.

Shinji Ikari

2000-2015

Eva Pilot KIA

God speed with the

Blessings of the world

You saved

Tears slid down her cheeks as she read it, she knew Shinji would have been embarrassed people thought so much of him. He would have argued that he wasn't important, but he was. Rei had moved in after his funeral and for the first few days she listened to Asuka cry her self to sleep. She had barely spoken a word since, her familiar fiery attitude gone.

Toji and Kensuke had been by everyday to check on them as had Asuka's friend Hikari. It had been a blow to the whole city when one of the pilots had been killed. It had hit the whole class hard when the announcement had been made. The school had canceled classes for the entire next week.

Misato ran her hand down the marker. She would come her once a week. Rain or shine it didn't mater to her. This must be how it feels for a mother to lose her child.

"Goodbye…Shinji…."

Misato broke down; she could barely take this, only Asuka and Rei kept her going home at all. Rei and Asuka helped Misato to her feet. Both holding back their own tears. They knew this was hard on her, it was on them all. Rei pulled out her phone and called Section 2 for transport, Misato didn't need to be driving right now.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dante kicked back in his recliner, things had been slow lately. Trish sat on the nearby couch reading, Lady was off doing her thing as was Lucia and Vergil was off trying to close a portal to the demon world in Europe. Ever since the second impact he had had more than enough work to keep busy, but these down times bored him nearly to tears. The only thing penetrating the quiet was the occasional page turn by Trish. Dante was about to lose it when a knock came at the door. Before he could even move Trish was in motion, she reached the door and opened it. Outside stood a young woman wearing blue jeans, white sneakers, a pink hoodie and a ball cap. She appeared nervous, overly so.

"Hello, can I help you"

She nodded.

"Yes, I'm looking for Dante, is he in"

Trish nodded, something was off about her. She stepped aside and let the girl in. Dante recognized her instantly; having read about her in some of the books Trish brought with her and stood.

"Well, now here's someone, or should I say something, I never expected to set foot in my shop. The fact you came here in disguise and with out any protection, I'd guess you want to talk. So what do you want Lilith. I thought you came to men in dreams not in person"

Trish nearly pulled one of her pistols till Dante held up a hand and stopped her. Trish could see why though. This Succubus had waked into the shop to see Dante, in person, in the day when she had little power, in disguise, and without protection. She wanted something.

Lilith stayed silent for a moment before she finally spoke.

"I need a favor, something happened that shouldn't have. A child was sent to hell"

Dante shrugged.

"Happened before"

Lilith shook her head

"Not while they were still alive"

Trish's eyes shot open the size of dinner plates and Dante raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean still alive"

"I trust you know what's going on in Japan"

Dante nodded.

"Yeah, the UN is taking on giant devils with big robots, saw it on TV"

"Well, the boy is one of theirs. His name is Shinji. He was in battle and the demon trapped him inside its body. When Nerv destroyed it he was sent back to hell with it. Morgan found him and brought him home. We've been watching after him since, that was a month ago, but if we don't get him out soon one of the demons will get a hold of him. Apparently heaven found out and word was sent to the dark prince not to let harm come to him, so he left him with us, but that won't last much longer. Even my sister Morgan can only do so much and she's the Queen of all Succubus"

Dante thought for a moment.

"So let me get this strait, you want me to go down to hell and get this kid out"

Lilith nodded.

"Yes, no strings attached, that's exactly what I want you to do. I'll pay whatever you want"

Dante thought for a moment.

"One thing, how do I get there?"

Lilith looked up.

"Opening a portal would be too much, I'll take you. And I know you can get back on your own. I would bring him back myself if I could, but I can't. But I can only take one of you"

Dante looked over to his desk. This could be worth it. He walked over to the wall and picked up his sword Rebellion then headed to his desk to get Ebony and Ivory. Trish walked over to him.

"You can't be serious"

"Yep, get to save a kid, get paid, and get to kick ass. I haven't been out in a while, this will be fun"

Trish's shoulder slumped.

"Well be careful then'

"Always and call Vergil, tell him what's going on and to hold the door."

Trish nodded, understanding what Dante wanted. Lilith chose that moment to speak.

"There's something else'

Dante and Trish turned to look at her, she continued.

"I want you to train Shinji. I think being in hell for this long is having an effect on him. Maybe he was inside the demon to long or maybe it's his bodies reaction to just being in hell. But he's showing signs of demon blood now. The signs are small but still there. I want you to teach him to control it if he is. I don't care about the price. Train him to be a demon hunter if you want"

Dante looked over at her.

"What is it about this kid; everybody seems interested in him all of a sudden"

Lilith just stood silent for a moment until she finally spoke. A small smile graced her face.

"I don't know about every one else but as for me. You see, Nerv found one of the body's I use to use on earth and used part of its blood to create a half breed clone of me. She looks human and Shinji has taken a liking to her. I like to think of her as something of an unknowing daughter. I'd like to see the two together."

Dante nodded.

"What the hell, lets go. I need some fun"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Some time later Shinji lay in bed with Morgan, resting his head against her shoulder while she had her arms and wings wrapped around him. He was as comfortable as he had ever been, but god did he miss everyone. Misato and Rei, Toji and Kensuke, hell he even missed Asuka right now. As he was about to fall asleep the door flew open. In came Lilith, almost frantic.

"Come on Shinji get up, you have to go"

He jumped out of bed and put on the black pants and short sleeve shirt with red trim they had given him.

"Why do I have to go?"

Lilith walked up to him and put her hands onto his shoulders.

"I found a way to get you home Shinji. Remember how I said I could go to the mortal plane but I couldn't take you. I explained it remember"

He nodded and she continued.

"Well I brought some one back who will help you get home"

Shinji pulled on the black hiking boots he had and followed Lilith into the main chamber where Dante waited.

**A/n well I thought this would be kind of cool to try out for a change. Tell me what you think. And yes I know I recycled the Misato, Rei, and Asuka scene but it seemed to fit**


	2. Mission 2

**Disclaimer – like I really need it, I don't own anything anyway. None of this is mine.**

**A/n I know some of you thought chapter 1 was super short think of it as a Super Prologue. It should get more detailed from here on. I had someone review that I need to change Dante's sword Alastor to Rebellion because you don't get Alastor till DMC1. This takes place after DMC2. I figured mentioning Lucia in chapter 1 would make that clear. I went back and changed it to the Rebellion for simplicity. I also screwed up the spelling of Sparda, so I fixed that.**

**And I have a quandary; Sparda lived for almost 2000 years before he met Eva…how many women could a man be with in that time frame?**

**Devils Tears**

Chapter 2

Hell Comes Calling

The Children of Sparda

Eva unit 01 stood in its restraints locked into cage 7…at least what was left of it.

Not a lot of the Eva was left. Only its limbs and head had returned relatively intact. Reconstruction of what was left of its body had started. But once it had been revealed the core was shattered Gendo ordered cage 7 sealed off.

His wife was gone.

It had taken ever bit of his restraint not to kill Dr Akagi, so he steeled for a good beating. He still had a use for her after all. But under no uncertain terms did he display his newly acquired hatred for her…as well as inform her that if she even lifted a pinkie against him, he death would be…unpleasant. Rei had barely defeated the 14th angel; her Kamikaze attack with an N2 mine had barely destroyed the Core before the angel could close its protective shield over it. It had been too close to call. Gendo spent the rest of his time trashing the HMI project, if he couldn't have what he wanted, the old bastards sure as hell wouldn't. As a result he never set foot in cage 7 anymore, no real reason.

So he missed the swirling purple vortex from which Yui Ikari stepped.

"Damn it, that hurt"

She wasn't dressed as she had last been; no plug suit or lab coat adorned her slender body. She wore tight but comfortable dark blue pants, a black tank top, and black trench coat. Slung over her shoulder was a large broad sword. Its pommel was shaped as a fist griping a large smooth ruby. Its handle was covered in black leather. Its guard had two gryphon's heads on the outer parts and the inner was shaped as a rams head. This sword, Acolyte, was a gift from her father, her real father.

Her mother had mentioned him a few times when she was younger. The man she had only spent one night with but gained so much…the man named Sparda.

Before she left for collage at 17 she sought the man out only to discover he had already married, and had twin boys, Dante and Vergil. Both boys were 7 and a joy to be around. She had also spent a year with her father learning his trade and trying to master her demon powers. It had taken her a few weeks to comprehend she was a half demon.

She learned during her freshman year they had been murdered. She knew immediately that demons were responsible. Of course then she had met Gendo and the rest was history. She sighed happily. She had met her father on the other side before being sent back. Her brothers were still alive!

She had to find them, to see them again.

Her father had also told her of Shinji's current problem. He was first; she needed to go to him

"Now how to get to Hell"

"I can help you there"

She spun to see Morgan standing behind her, a wide approving smirk in her face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji stood in the main hall with Lilith and Dante. The plan was a simple one. Sneak if they could, if not then run like hell (ah Pun-age). Lilith had one more gift for Shinji.

"Shinji, under the bed is a velvet covered box; I want you to bring it to me before you go"

Shinji shrugged.

"Sure"

He headed back into the bedroom, Lilith and Dante watched him go. Lilith shook her head.

"Being in hell is affecting him too much

Dante looked over to her, he read her expression easily.

"You don't really want him for Rei do you, you want him yourself"

She closed here eyes and nodded.

"Yes, but if he picks someone else, that's his choice. Still, I hate the thought of him being infected by demon blood"

"He hasn't been infected by anything"

Before Lilith could turn to see the owner of the new voice she heard something clang to the floor. In is shock Dante had dropped the Rebellion. There in the door stood someone he never thought he would see again. He thought she had been killed with their father Sparda.

There stood his sister.

"Shinji has had demon blood from birth, being here is just drawing out"

She looked older but he could tell the blood of Sparda anywhere. Morgan stood behind her smirking. Yui turned to her brother.

"Morgan said Lilith went to you, I thought you could use some help"

Yui stepped forward and pulled Dante into a firm hug.

"Good to see you little brother"

Dante relaxed and returned the hug. It had been years since he had last seen her. Almost a 10 year gap existed between them in age. But thanks to her confinement within unit 01, they appeared the same age.

"Damn it Yui where were you, we thought you were killed with father"

"I just spent the last 10 years trapped in a damn machine. If I would have known you and Vergil were alive I would have found you and raised you myself. I'm sorry Dante"

Dante pulled back and wiped a tear form Yui's eye.

"Hey, remember, Devils never cry"

Yui nodded and smiled.

"Right"

Yui stepped back from her brother.

"How have you been doing?"

"Pretty good, I'm making out pretty well. I run a demon hunting business. Got a few partners, kicked some ass, the usual"

Yui giggled and shook her head.

"You and that smart mouth of yours"

About that time Shinji reentered the room.

"I found the box, I heard someone come in I…."

Shinji's eyes half filled with tears seeing the brown haired woman. He could forget that face even after so long.

"……..mom……."

Yui knelt down.

"Shinji"

Needing no other cue Shinji dropped the 6 foot long case and bolted for her, nearly tackling her to the ground. He clung to her as tight as he could. Yui smiled, knelling her head was around his chest level. He was roughly almost as tall as she was now. He had grown up so fast. Dante decided to make his presence known.

"I do hate to break this up sis but we gota go"

Yui pulled back and stood up.

"Right, are you ready to go home Shinji"

He nodded. Yui reached around behind her back and handed him 2 pistols.

"You know how to use these, right"

He nodded and carefully accepted the weapons.

"Yeah, Misato had Nerv put pilots through tactical training just incase we needed it, I've used these before"

One pistol was a chrome 45 cal in the 1911 style. It had a tactical grip and anodized gold on the sights, safety, slide release, trigger, hammer, and the bottom of the clip. The other was identical except this pistol was gun metal black instead of chrome. They actually looked like the pistols Dante was carrying except minus the massive recoil compensators on the front. Lilith walked up to Shinji with the velvet case in her hands.

"I want you to have these"

Inside the box was a simple amulet with a teardrop shaped red gem in its center with another small square one mounted below it. Resting next to it was a sword. It had a strait blade with a hand guard shaped like folded bat wings with a skull in the center and a skull on the pommel. Its blade was about as thick as a katana and about and about 35 inches long. Lilith lifted the sword and held it out to him. Shinji could feel the power flowing through the sword. As he grasped it a few purplish colored energy bolts flowed from the hand guard to the tip.

She then lifted out a back strap for the weapon which had 2 shoulder straps and a belt to go around his waist. She gently put the swords harness on him and placed the sword in it.

"It's called Abomis, I use to use this sword. It protected me and now you"

Then she did something that shocked Shinji to his core, she kissed him, deeply. He couldn't help but return it. It wasn't like he didn't want it, just unexpected. She was only about and inch taller than him so it wasn't really a chore to do. She gently pulled away.

"I'll come and see you when you get home"

Shinji was too floored to speak so he just nodded. She stepped back and waved, he returned it and turned to find his mother smiling and Dante giving him a victory smirk. As they were about to walk out the door Lilith called to him.

"I meant that Shinji, I'll come and see you soon, maybe we could go to dinner or something"

He turned at the door.

"I'd like that"

Shinji followed his mother and Dante out of the safety of Morgan's home and into the pit of Hell.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everywhere was blood; the ground was covered in a one inch thick layer of it. Broken columns and debris littered the land as well as the sight of distant fire and unbearable heat. It was through this that Shinji, Yui, and Dante ran. There were 3 Hell Pyres chasing after them. The portal was just ahead. It had just come over the horizon. It looked like a swirling mass of fire and black mist. Dante turned as he ran and fired his pistols. The shots struck the first one in the knee dropping it as it ran. The delay was just long enough. The trio reached the portal and jumped through with out a second thought.

The three demons followed them through.

One was met by a hail of bullets from Shinji, and Yui's sword Acolyte.

One was met by a duel shot gun blast from Dante.

And the other was met by Vergil and his sword Yamato.

The three disintegrated into dust and sand as Vergil sliced down a pillar on which sat a large plate which acted as the portal focal point. With out it, the portal snapped shut.

The room they were in wasn't overly large or ornate; it had 4 pillars supporting the ceiling and a single door on the far wall. Vergil turned toward Dante.

"You're late"

"Yeah well you know how it is"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

An associate of Lady's had charted a plane to take them home. Once they had arrived at the shop "Devil May Cry" the 3 children of Sparda explained to Shinji every thing about the Sparda line and their connection to it. Vergil gave Shinji the basics.

"2000 years ago a powerful demon called Sparda, rebelled against his own kind. He fought back all of the forces of Hell alone and scaled the demon world off from the human world. He used his own blood and the blood of a mortal priestess to do this, but in so doing sealed most of his own power away as well. For 2000 years he quietly protected the human world from the forces of the demonic realm. Then about 38 years ago he met Yui's mother. They stayed together for a time and then separated. Ten years there after, he met our mother, Eva. The union resulted in Dante and myself. He and our mother were killed when we were 7 and we had thought Yui with them"

Shinji sat back in his seat in the main room of Dante's shop, Devil May Cry. Yui, Trish and Vergil were there as well, Dante was at his desk. Shinji was still having a hard time dealing with this.

"So my grandfather was a demon"

Vergil nodded.

"Yes, the most powerful of demons, and you are his grandson. That same blood flows through your veins, as does his power. I know you've felt it at some point"

Shinji nodded, he had felt it, during the 4th angel and then again during the 6th. Vergil looked over to Yui.

"Have you explained transformation to him yet?"

Yui shook her head and turned to Shinji who had a questioning expression.

"Shinji, when people like us have demon blood we have 2 natural forms. A normal human form and a demon form we can access at times"

Vergil stood up.

"Perhaps I should just show him"

Yui nodded. Vergil moved to the center of the room and transformed into his demon form. He was all blue and almost reptilian in appearance with an angular shaped head and claws on his hands and feet. Yui put her hand on Shinji's shoulder. His expression crossed from startled to afraid.

"Dante calls it Devil Trigger; it doesn't last but for a moment or two"

Shinji gulped.

"Will I look like that?"

Yui shook her head.

"No, but you will look similar. Remember I can do that too. We'll teach you how to control it and if you want, maybe how to hunt demons as well"

Shinji looked over to his mother. He closed his eyes and thought about it, then nodded.

Yui smiled.

"Great, we'll start tomorrow ok"

"Sure, can I call Misato, or would that be a good idea?"

Yui shook her head.

"Not yet, not till were actually back in Japan. That way she'll actually be able to see you. We'll have to go back and face Gendo. I'll have Vergil and Dante drop clues here and there about you. Plus sightings, that should convince Nerv you're alive. Once your ready, then we'll go back"

Shinji nodded. That night they all settled down for bed. Lady would be back tomorrow and Shinji would begin learning how to be a devil hunter.

**A/N I know this one was short to but its kind of like one, an extended prologue.**

**I saw the Transformers movie on the premier night and it ROCKS, if you get the chance I advise you to go see it. I'm going to introduce some features from it into my Eva/transformers fic, which should be out soon so yeah.**

**Well till later then.**


	3. Mission 3

**Disclaimer – don't own Eva, DMC or Heckler and Koch…though I do own a USP 40 model airsoft.**

**A/n here's the next chapter. I bought and beat DMC 1 and 3 and watched a fiend beat 2 so I know what's going on now. I'll list a soundtrack at the end of this chapter.**

**Devils Tears**

Chapter 3

Homecoming from hell

Shinji kicked back on the couch in the main room of Devil May Cry. He had just returned with his mother and uncle Dante from a Demon hunting job in Australia. It had been a year since they returned from Hell and Shinji had rapidly become a skilled hunter. With Vergil handling his training with all manner of hand to hand combat and the use of a blade, Dante and Lady were training him with fire arms, and his mother handling his Devil Trigger. He and Lilith had tried to hold a relationship but it hadn't worked out.

Shinji wondered if the old saying of "he just needs to get laid" were true. Even though it hadn't worked, neither regretted having had sex. Shinji would certainly remember that night for the rest of his life.

He had noticed he had changed a lot after that. Of course he had also started going out with his mother and uncles shortly after that on missions as well. He and Lilith did remain close though, with Lilith taking a more sisterly role.

Lady, Trish and Lucia had taken to Shinji almost immediately. Vergil had taken a while but had warmed up to him. He was quiet, a good cook and an attentive learner, which in Vergil's eyes showed Shinji had potential.

The fact that he could cook kept the girls happy as it meant didn't have to order out nearly as much. And Dante had nearly died over his home made pizza. Yui was impressed with it as well. And the fact she could cook kept him from constantly being in the kitchen. Over the past year Shinji had actually picked up a few new weapons. There were three main weapons he always had with him.

He had his sword Abomis which Lilith had given to him of course.

He had his twin pistols Yui had given him. He had named the silver one Yuna and black one Delta.

He had also picked up a rather interesting throwing weapon called the South Star. It was basically a folding boomerang with one end being a blade which, when thrown always returned to its owner. The blade also retracted into the other half for easy carrying.

Around his neck he wore the amulet Lilith had given him. It amplified his power a tiny bit, which helped speed up his progress.

Clothing wise he wore black pants and a short sleeve shirt, both with red seams and a deep blue, almost black, coat similar to the ones worn by his mother and uncles. The holsters for his pistols were fastened to the back of the harness which held his sword. Similar to the way Dante carried his. His hair had also shifted from its normal deep brown to an almost ash gray but traces of brown still remained, for now. Yui commented that it was the Sparda blood showing, that only the men in the family had that color hair. Yui wore her 2 Heckler and Koch USP 40 cal pistols on her hips. Both were gunmetal black.

Shinji had also reached his Devil Trigger.

2 months ago while out with his mother a group of Hell Prides and Hell Lusts had attacked them. To Shinji it seemed Yui had been cut down by their scythes almost instantly. In his grief he had unleashed his inner demon and slaughtered the Pyres.

Yui's Devil Trigger resembled a slender, red, and female version of Vergil's alternate form the Nelo Angelo. Shinji bore some what of a resemblance to it as well except that his head more resembled Dante's Devil Trigger and was deep purple in color. Also instead of a cloak on his back like his mother, Shinji had 2 flesh-like demon wings which he kept folded like a cloak until needed.

Vergil commented that both Shinji and Yui more resembled Sparda's true demon form, than the Nelo Angelo

It wasn't until after that he discovered she was alright. And to add to the point, it had been a test. She had let herself be hit knowing they wouldn't be able kill her so quickly just to trigger Shinji's transformation. He had been sore about it for about a week but eventually calmed down and accepted why she had done it. But this also meant it was time for them to go back.

Back to Tokyo 3, to face Gendo and destroy human instrumentality forever.

Dante and Lady would accompany them while Trish and Lucia held down the shop. Vergil was off again. Evil waited for nothing, man or demon.

Though all 3 were set to be in Tokyo 3 in a few hours if called.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They had taken a charter plane to a private airstrip near old Tokyo. They always traveled this way; the plane's owner was an old acquaintance of Lady and had offered his services to those who worked with her as well.

One couldn't quite carry weapons through a normal air port could one?

Yui stood with Shinji and Dante looking out over the remains of old Tokyo.

"So now what"

Shinji looked over to his mother.

"I'd like to call Misato, let her know I'm ok"

Dante taped Yui's shoulder

"Let me deal with that"

He reached into his coat and pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Shinji.

"Dial it kid"

Shinji dialed the number and handed it back to Dante, who wore a mischievous smirk.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato stood in the kitchen toweling herself off after a relaxing hot shower. It had taken many months and many nights crying her self to sleep, but she had finally come to accept the fact that Shinji was gone. If only they had had a body it would have been so much easier. Then at least there could have been a proper burial. Like his mother, even though there was a grave stone, the grave stood empty. She still kept her promise even after a year. She went to the grave every week to take flowers. Last week she had taken only 1 red rose, but it was special. It had been grown by her own two hands. She had placed it at his grave to mark the 1st anniversary of his death.

Rei had moved into his room, Shinji's belongings packed away in the closet. None of them could bring themselves to get rid of them.

Suddenly her phone rang, she figured it was Ritsuko. Today was her day off and she would be dammed if she went back today.

"Yeah"

The voice on the other end was unknown, but certainly male.

"**Misato Katsuragi?"**

"Yes it is, who is this"

"**That doesn't matter. I have information dealing with Nerv's full agenda, as well as the location of Shinji Ikari"**

Now she was pissed.

"Alright you asshole, I don't know who you think you are but…"

Suddenly a new voice came over the line. It just spoke one simple word, but that was enough.

"**Misato"**

Her jaw hit the floor and tears began to free flow, that voice, it couldn't be!

"…Shinji..?"

The phone was passed off again and the voice from before returned

"**The abandoned airstrip outside old Tokyo, you have one hour. Come alone"**

Suddenly the line went dead. She just looked at the phone for a moment. Could it be true, could he be alive? She grabbed a black dress shirt and skirt and threw them on. She grabbed her red jacket and stormed for her car. Rei and Asuka were at Hikari's. She should be back before they were. She would get to the bottom of this…now.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDante and Lady stood outside the old terminal building while Yui and Shinji waited inside with their things, no sense spoiling the surprise. Yui was sitting back against the wall with her eyes closed and Shinji sat reading one of Vergil's books dealing with Sparda.

6 months ago Vergil and Trish had returned to the ruins of Temen-ni-gru and loaded a van full of books from its library. They had burned whatever they couldn't get to then collapsed the remains of the tower to prevent anyone from getting a hold of them.

Shinji had been reading anything he could find which dealt with his grandfather. About how he and a few others had fought back the army of hell and how Sparda had defeated the dark lord Mundus with his own hands, alone. Outside the two heard squealing car tires. Shinji stood and looked out of the window behind him to see Misato's Alpine screech to a halt.

"She's here"

Yui stood and walked up next to him. The pair watched as Misato stepped out.

"You ready for this"

Shinji nodded.

"For over a year"

Yui nodded.

"At least I get to meet her now"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato stepped out of her Alpine. She noticed two people standing next to the old terminal building. One was a man wearing a long red coat with the sleeves rolled back. He also wore dark red pants, a black shirt with a red vest over it and black boots that went nearly to his knees. Across his back sat a large sword and she could see the edges of what looked like pistol grips from behind his back. His most outstanding feature however was his stark white hair.

The woman who stood beside of him wore a white dress shirt, and black pants with the shirt un-tucked. Around her left upper leg sat a pistol holster with a 45 cal 1911 style pistol inside, and around her waist sat a belt with numerous clip pouches. The biggest features she possessed were her chin length black hair and her eyes. One was a bright blue like Asuka's, but the other was a deep brown. She had checked her own weapon before she had gotten out of the car.

She walked up to the pair and stopped about 4 meter away.

"Alright, I'm here, what do you know about Nerv and Shinji"

Dante took a step forward, a smirk on his face.

"What, no small talk, no intros, no chit chat, what's happening to people today"

Shinji had grabbed his sword, pistols and the South Star. He equipped them and slipped out the back so Misato wouldn't see him. Misato responded.

"I don't have time for this, tell me now, I don't have time to chat"

Dante saw that Shinji was in place and shrugged. He loved doing stuff like this.

"What ever lady, go ahead kid"

Before Misato could even turn she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She elbowed the person in the stomach and turned, but froze before her fingers closed on her pistol. The person behind her was a young man who stood roughly about eye level. He had stark white hair with bits of brown. He wore a black coat that went to his ankles, a black shirt and black slacks, all of which were trimmed in red. Across his back sat a large sword and a harness holding a pair of colt 1911 style pistols.

But the face, his eyes!

"...Shinji...?"

Shinji winced a bit.

"Damn it Misato, that hurt. Did you have to hit me so hard?"

Before Shinji could say anything else Misato latched onto him and began to sob into his chest. Knocking the wind out of him and nearly knocking them down. Misato had to wonder if maybe there was a god, how else could this prayer have been answered. But it didn't matter to her, he was back! Shinji laid his head atop hers and just let her cry as much as she needed to. After a moment he managed to get her to back up a bit. The top of his head came to just above her eyes now. It almost seemed like he had aged 3 years. Misato sniffed back her tears.

"Shinji…how did you…how did you survive"

Shinji gave her a soft smile.

"My uncle saved me"

"Huh?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato sat around her kitchen table with Dante, Yui, and Lady. Shinji was cooking while the three explained everything. Misato was having a hard time coming to grips with it.

"Now let me get this strait, some of the angel's are actually demons, the 12th angel sent Shinji to Hell when we killed it. He spent a MONTH there with 2 Succubus before Dante and his mother rescued them. And to beat it all he's the grand son of an insanely powerful demon called Sparda"

Lady nodded.

"Yeah that's about it"

"This is all hard to…"

Misato was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Hello, were home"

Asuka and Rei were back. As the pair walked into the main room the first thing they saw was Misato sitting at the table with three guests. Asuka heard something clatter to the floor at her side. She looked over to see Rei had fallen to her knees, her eyes as wide as saucers and filling with tears. She followed the other girl's eyes to the white haired young man standing next to the kitchen table looking their way. As he began to walk over Asuka got a good look at him, here eyes widened as she finally recognized him.

And then dropped to the floor in a dead faint.

Rei didn't pay attention to Asuka. Shinji's death had started a snow ball effect on her awakening emotions. Now after a year, she was about as normal as one could expect. But this was almost too much. She slowly stood and walked the rest of the way to him. She carefully reached up and touched his face. His eyes locked with hers and he smiled.

There, she had seen it, it was him.

The next thing Shinji knew he was nearly tackled to the floor by a sobbing Rei. She had wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He was just a bit taller than her now, and much stronger than he use to be. He felt Rei's shaky knees finally give out and he gently lowered her down. Lady, Yui and Misato smiled a bit at the display and gently carried Asuka to bed. Dante just shrugged. After a few moments Shinji noticed Rei's breathing even out thought she still sniffled a bit. Misato walked up to the pair and knelt down.

"Poor girl, I think you leaving hurt her worst of all"

Shinji nodded.

"I would have come back sooner if I could have"

Misato nodded and gently stroked Reis hair back, which now went down to her shoulders.

"Take her on to bed, and stay with her, that way when she wakes up she'll know it wasn't a dream and pass out seeing you"

"What about Asuka?"

"Your mom and I will deal with her, now go on"

Shinji nodded and gently lifted Rei up and carried her to his old room. He sat back on the bed, cradling Rei in his arms, waiting for her to awaken.

This would be a long night.

**A/N here's the next chapter; the soundtrack is listed after this.**

**I'm working on Age is Meaningless and A Second Chance now and hope to have the original chapters out soon and start on the continuation soon there after. I am making a few corrections to help the story flow along and correction a few errors. But both are good stories and I don't have to do much if anything.**

Evangelion – Devils Tears Soundtrack

(I don't own this music)

Devil May Cry 3 - Devils Never Cry (Main title)  
Disturbed – I'm Alive (Shinji's Theme)  
Devil May Cry 3 OST (DISC 1) - Dante's Office 7 Hells Battle (Dante's Theme)  
Adema – Immortal (Vergil's Theme)  
Bon Jovi - It's my life (Yui's theme)  
Adema – Freaking Out  
Nine Inch Nails - Just Like You Imagined  
Kamelot - March of Mephisto  
Disturbed - This Moment  
Devil May Cry 3 – Devils Never Cry, staff roll version

Hope you like.


	4. Mission 4

Disclaimer – like I really need it, I don't own anything anyway

**Disclaimer – don't own Eva, DMC **

**A/N here chapter 4. And to make you drool a bit I'm thinking of writing a short (maybe a long one shot like the original) continuation to Ritsuko's Revenge. If you haven't read it yet, do so and let me know if I should. Also I'll be introducing Nero, Kyrie,** **and the DMC 4 crew here as well. This one is really short because most of it use to be part of Chapter 3.**

**Devils Tears**

Chapter 4

Revelation

Rei finally stirred about midnight, Shinji hadn't gone to sleep, thanks to his awakened demonic powers he didn't need as much as he use to. Her red eyes blinked open to meet his. She immediately latched on to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She began to sob almost uncontrollably. It haven't been another dream, he really WAS here!

Shinji stroked the girl's hair as she cried: he could understand how she felt. He was just as glad to be back. He had done the same thing when he had been reunited with Yui after all.

After a few moments Rei calmed enough to speak.

"Ikari…you are…really here"

He smiled and continued to comfort her.

"Yes Rei I'm here, I'm not going anywhere"

She sniffled a bit and tightened her hold. She could feel his new physique through his clothing. She had noticed his physical changes earlier that evening.

"Ikari…what has happed to you"

Shinji smiled.

"We'll explain everything tomorrow, just get some sleep Rei, I'll be here when you wake up"

Rei nodded and closed here eyes, after a few moments Shinji felt her breathing even out. He smiled and closed his eyes, just because he didn't need much sleep, didn't mean he didn't need any.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At almost 6AM Shinji awoke, he gently untangled himself from Rei and gently laid her head down on the pillow. He silently made his way to the kitchen. Dante was kicked back in the recliner in the living room; Lady was asleep on the couch with her jacket as a blanket. Yui had found the spare futon after Lady and Dante had fallen asleep and set it up in the floor. She had used her jacket as a pillow and had Dante's draped across her.

He went into the kitchen and found Misato sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee. He looked over at her.

"No beer?"

She smiled a bit and shook her head.

"No, I've been clean for a year, after you….left. I figured I would give it up. Wasn't going to do anything but rot my liver anyway, how's Rei?"

"Still asleep"

"Happy your back I take it"

"Oh yeah"

Misato chuckled a bit.

"You know Asuka's going to tear you a new one when she wakes up"

Shinji gave Misato something she had never seen before, a smirk.

"She can try, I've had worse tear into me"

In the living room Dante stood and stretched. With his boots by the door he plodded to the kitchen in socks. He turned to the other two inhabitance of the room, specifically Misato.

"Barrow your shower?"

"Sure"

Misato pointed to the door across the dinning room next to pen pen's fridge.

"There should be towels in there, just lock the door"

Dante, still half asleep, gave her a duel thumbs up as he headed for the shower.

"Cool"

As his Uncle headed for the shower, Shinji stood and headed for the fridge.

"Guess I can start breakfast, you guys want anything special"

The bathroom door slid opened a crack and Dante's head popped back into the room.

"Pizza?"

Shinji sighed.

"Not this early"

"Damn"

As Dante disappeared into the bathroom Misato turned from her coffee.

"Whatever you want to cook Shinji"

After rummaging around in the fridge Shinji turned back to Misato.

"Eggs and pancakes sound good"

"Sounds perfect, just make sure we have pancake syrup"

"Already did"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The smell of cooking food roused everyone from their sleep. Yui and Lady found their way to the table, Yui claming the shower after her brother was done. Rei came out of her room and immediately latched onto Shinji, burring her face in his back, determined not to let him go again. Shinji ended up sitting in the living room to eat so Rei could be next to him. A few min later Dante relinquished the shower. Before Yui could head in the door to Asuka's room opened and the red head stalked into the bathroom and shut the door, apparently she hadn't noticed anyone. Shinji looked back at the door.

"You know when she comes out I'm going to get it"

Dante looked over at his nephew.

"You'll take on hordes of demons, fought your way through hell, trained with me your mom and your Uncle Virgil, and survived living in the shop for a year and now you're scared of a red head"

Shinji shrugged.

"Never said I was, it's just going to get violent in here soon"

He looked back to Rei who was sitting next to him; her shocked and questioning look said everything.

"Ikari?"

He reached up and patted her shoulder.

"I'll explain later"

Everyone continued their eating, Rei occasionally giving Shinji side glances. Eventually the sound of running water from the shower stopped and Asuka strode forth.

"You had better hope wonder girl cooked Misato. Cause if I have to eat anymore of your….cooking….."

Asuka looked at the 3 seated at the table, then here eyes roamed to the couch. Next to the couch, and Rei, stood a white haired teen. He looked about 17 and was almost a full head taller than Rei. It was his face that Asuka recognized. She walked forward and reached out, and laid her hand on his cheek.

"Shinji?"

"Hi Asuka"

Asuka, as per her nature, surprised Lady and Dante by rearing back with that same hand and slapping the hell out of him then fell back on her norm and began yelling.

Dante just chuckled as Yui and Misato did their best to calm the raging redhead. Not for Shinji's safety mind you, after what Misato had heard she doubted Asuka could hurt him much now, but for the apartment's structural integrity.

Once Asuka was calmed Shinji, Yui, Dante, and Lady again explained again what had happened to him. Asuka claimed the whole thing was bull…until Shinji, Yui and Dante demonstrated their Devil Triggers, which drew various, yet similar reactions. After the 3 had settled down conversation devolved into chit chat.

"So let me get this strait Baka"

Shinji looked over at the redhead.

"Get what strait Asuka"

"You're the grandson of an honest to god demon"

Shinji thought for a moment.

"Yep"

"That fought every demon in hell back and sealed the gate to hell"

Shinji nodded, and Asuka went on another rant. Once she had finished again Shinji turned to his mother and Misato.

"Think it would be ok if Toji and Kensuke knew I was alright. They are my friends after all"

Before either could speak Asuka shot to her feet, grabbed the phone and went into her room.

"I'll have Hikari over then"

While all that was going on Dante retrieved his phone and dialed. The way Yui had described things, and with what they had learned from Rei, they would need help. He didn't want to call in Trish and Vergil yet, so he decided to call in the kid. He wasn't sure if the kid had ever left Fortuna. He needed to get out once in a while.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nero closed his cell phone and looked back out the window. The situation had to be serious for Dante to call him in. On the plus side he had never been away from Fortuna, so this would be a kind of vacation.

And he hadn't had much of a chance for alone time with Kyrie either.

Credo, Kyrie's elder brother, had assumed head of the Order of the Sword's Holy Knights after he had recovered from his injuries, suffered at the hands of Sanctus. And while he approved of her relationship with Nero, especially after all he had gone through for her; he was still her elder brother with entitled him to be a bit overprotective even if it could be annoying at times.

"This call must have been quite important"

Nero turned to see the man in question standing behind him, sword at his side. Nero nodded.

"It was Dante; something big is going on in Japan, he needs everyone he can get that can handle themselves so I got the call. He mentioned something about kids so I figure Kyrie should go along. You know how she can be with kids"

Credo nodded, he understood all too well.

"Kyrie has a kind heart and soul, that's probably why she was drawn to a descendant of Sparda"

Nero nodded, Credo continued when a thought came to mind.

"That's one of the reasons your going isn't it, to find answers"

Nero nodded.

"Yeah that's one of the reasons, Dante mentioned a sister. I figure if Sparda did have more kids then maybe…"

"So there are more children of Sparda living"

"He mentioned a sister and nephew so I'd think so"

Credo nodded.

"When will you leave?"

"Tonight, should arrive by morning"

"I'll arrange transport for you and Kyrie"

Nero turned to leave, but stopped at the door.

"Thanks"

Nero turned again to leave but was stopped again by Credo.

"If you need help, send word"

Nero nodded and left. Credo walked up to the same window Nero had been looking out of. His sister Kyrie sat in the front lawn, on one of the benches, practicing her singing. She stopped as Nero approached. He watched as she stood and embraced the young man Credo was sure would soon be his brother-in-law. Regardless of the fact Kyrie would be in the company of Sparda's children, he would have the Order Holy Knights ready anyway.

If Dante was calling in help, things must be more serious than Nero let on. Or Sparda's son could just be being cautious, one of the two. He watched as Nero and his sister re-entered. They would depart tonight and arrive in Japan by morning. Credo chuckled and shook his head.

All of Sparda's living descendants in one place, heaven help them.

**A/N hope you like the addition of Nero, Kyrie and Credo. Kind of spur of the moment really. After I beat DMC 4, which is win, I decided to go ahead and put them in here. And yes I will explain how Vergil got Yamato back from Nero.**

**Next chapter the classmates meet the new Shinji, Nero and Kyrie arrive, Demons terrorize, and Rei has her first encounter with the Succubus known as Lilith.**


End file.
